Need You More Than I Can Take
by KeepThisaSecret
Summary: Caroline has always been insecure when it comes to the men in her life. With Klaus it's different. He's saved her once already, but will he be able to do it again.


Caroline walked through the cold, dimly lit streets of Mystic Falls alone with red rimmed eyes and tear tracked cheeks. Numb. Devastated. What else would you call this gut wrenching pain she felt with each step she took. No matter how many time she tried to focus on one thing the images always seemed to find a way to slip back in, haunting her. No amount of alcohol or physical pain will erase it from her mind, lord knows she's tried.

It's always going to be there, never letting her forget that moment when you find the person you love with someone else, even though they claim over and over again that nothings going on, it's always there. Stalking you, like a ghost. The suspicion, the insecurity, the pain of not being good enough. He knew her fears and yet he continued to lie, and sneak around behind her back instead of being the bigger man and owning up to what he'd done. No, she had to witness them together, in the bed they shared only a few hours earlier, and the fact that Hayley was wearing her clothes just made the moment so much infuriating. What a idiot she was, even more so when she charged in on full attack which lead to the bite currently festering on her right arm. _Hurt like a bitch!_ At least the hallucinations haven't kick in yet. How could she have been so stupid? Not being able to see what was so obviously right in front of her face.

She couldn't help her mind from wandering, going over every time they'd been together since he arrived home, was he thinking of her when they kissed, when they had sex. _Oh god!_ Clasping a hand over her mouth, she hunched over. It made her stomach turn and her body began to shake. Placing her hand against the near by wall for support, leaning her head against the cool surface, breathing in and out like Stefan taught her. Deep breath in, releasing all the negative energy with each exhale. She repeated the process till she felt the bile ease it's way back down.

Her phone rings, causing her to shift against the wall, immediately she knows it's Tyler, and her heart drops. She doesn't have to see his name, or the ridiculous picture she once thought was sweet pop up on her screen. "Seriously!" She whispers to herself, hitting the ignore button. She pushes off and heads out, not to any place special. Her phone rings again two more times, causing her to curse the incessant bastard, before she finally decides to turn it off all together.

She didn't get very far. The street lamps cast shadows over the benches, and abandon amusements. Mystic Falls Park seemed so glum at night, almost eerie. Where the day brought joy and laughter from the kids that bring life to the place, now seemed to be swallowed by silence and calm, lonely almost. Just what she needed, a good place to wallow for a while.

She moved through the park at a slow pace, taking everything in, finally settling on the revolving platform. She spins it one good time, and lays flat, closing her eyes so she won't get drunk off the swirling trees. The tears threatened to spill once more, but she holds them in, demands herself to be strong. "You won't go down this way." She chants to herself, running her hands down her already sweating face.

There's a snap of a twig and her eyes pop open, she's not alone. She looks in the direction of the sound and sighs loudly once she spots the intruder, "Of course," waving her hand in his direction, "it's you." To weak to show any real emotion, she just stare at him.

Raising his hands in surrender, "You caught me." He smiles, and her vision starts to blur.

He watched her walk around town, her face filled with pain, and sorrow. Tyler, one of the few Hybrid's left in his pack was no doubt the reason for her current state. He knew about the affair young Lockwood decided to continue after he'd return from the Appalachians. He'd caught them once or twice himself. At first it seemed like the best leverage to hold over him, but taking that chance when Caroline was involved is not something he would consider entertainment, so he decides to wait and watch as the chips fell into their rightful place.

He followed her through the park, mesmerized by her every move. Her hands brushed the each object as she passed. She stumbles a little, and then he sees it, the angry marks on her arm, and he almost loses it. He watched in the shadows as she spins the flat contraption and hopped on.

He inches forward, he would have to make himself known soon, but for now he would let her have this moment. Then the blasted twig had to snap, and blow everything to hell. She doesn't look happy to see him, and says as much. He raises his hand showing that he comes in peace.

"Go away!" she muttered, sounding defeated and wanting to slap herself for it.

He shakes his head, "I just want to help. You're hurt."

She pushed out a helpless laugh, that would have brought her to her knees if she hadn't already been lying down. He took one step towards her, then another, feeling an unfamiliar sensation spreading through his chest. "Don't," she gasped, her eyes met his through a haze of tears, then jerked her head away, "please. I just…" Her voice dropped low, broken, "I can't take anymore."

He's there in a flash. Sucking in a harsh breath, and her body clenches as she feels him lay down opposite to her current position, leaving their faces only inches apart. She turns her head towards him, his eyes are staring back at her, making her move back in shock. "What are... what are you doing?" she stutters.

He cradled her face with his hand, it was surprising warm against her cheek. "I didn't want you to be alone." He whispers, his mouth so close to her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Her body relaxes, and she allows him to stretch his arm out to cushion her head.

"He's a fool." He says, his voice so low that if she weren't a vampire, she might not have caught it.

"I know." She replies simply.

He continues, "He doesn't deserve you."

"I know that too." She smiles a little, and he takes that as a step in the right direction.

"Good. You're to precious to be treated with such disrespect." She watch him ramble on, enthralled by his voice, and the movement of his lips. Her eyes fixated on one spot, she's drawn to it. Must be the fever kicking in. She shakes her head, attempting to snap herself out of it.

"You make me sound like some frail little child, that can't fend for herself. I'm not some doll that's going to break every time something harsh is thrown my way. I'm made of sturdier stuff."

"Not doubting that, Love. You're one of the strongest women I have ever met." She holds her breath. "You really have no idea how exquisite you are sweetheart, truly a timeless beauty that should be handle with nothing, but the up most care."

"Yeah well, it's not always that easy. Sometimes things don't work out how you'd think they would." Looking down at her arm, the mark were spreading, becoming darker. Klaus realizes and offers her his wrist, gesturing for her take it.

She moves to sit up, and he follows, helping her get more comfortable-de ja vu setting in. They'd mirrored this exact position on a month earlier. "Go on, have at it. Can't have you dying on me, now can we."

"Why not just let me die?" Cupping her face, he mouth says nothing, but his eye... No one has ever looked at her that way. She feels guilty. "I didn't stop them when they tried to desiccate you."

"Ah well," he says, not letting her go. "if the roles were reversed, I'm sure I would have done the same."

She looks skeptical, "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Smiling, he offers his wrist again. "Now please, take my blood and heal yourself." She just sits there staring at him, and for a moment he thinks she might not do it. Then she takes his wrist in her hands and bites down. With a sigh of relief he closes his eyes, taking in the sensation of her sweet lips draining him.

Pulling back from his wrist, she falls into him, and his arms wrap around her, holding her close. He lets her ride it out. Blood sharing isn't only for healing purposes, and she was starting to feel those effects. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Once she started to feel normal again, she easing out of his arms, and inspected the wound. Of course it was healed, and she'd live to see another day.

He's watching her closely. She feels self conscious under his piercing gaze. Taking her arm into his hands, he brings the limb to his mouth, licking the dried blood away. She gasps as soon as his tongue meets her skin, it's almost to much to bare, seductive. She finds herself leaning in close, their faces only inches apart, and she thinks, _this is it_. Before their lips could meet that last defining inch, drops of rain started to fall down on them, breaking them a part. It's light at first, and they just stare at each other, transfixed in each, afraid to move. The rain starts to pick up and well it's just ridiculous to sit out in the rain.

Klaus stands, and offers her a hand down. She takes it, but lets go as soon as she's on solid ground. "I should get home." She says. "My mom's probably worried."

"Yes," he nods. "I should get going myself." Hesitating for a moment, taking in how beautiful she is, soaked to the skin. He raises a hand wiping away what could have been either rain or a tear from her cheek. He leans in, on impulse and places a kiss to that same spot. Then he backs away, leaving her stunned, hand pressed to her cheek.

She watches as he start to drift farther away from her and she doesn't know what comes over her, all she knows is that she wants more. He doesn't get far before she's calling his name. He turns just in time to have her plow into him. He stumbles at first, but he rights himself just in time.

She grabs his face, and pulls him down to her. Something wild tore loose in him when their lips touched. She traces her tongue across his lip, begging for entrance, and he doesn't disappoint. He pulled her close, and then closer still. He's wanted her for so long, it hurt. She was skilled, but so was he and they both poured everything into each other as if they might not have another chance.

He backed them up until he found a smooth surface, and eased them down onto the slide not once breaking the kiss. Her hand grabbed his hips, and yanking him further onto her. Her hands ran through his hair. She gave it a little tug making him moan into her mouth. They continued to feast on each other for what seemed like hours.

Caroline shifted, wanting more control, which caused them to roll off the slide and into a puddle of mud. The moment was broken. She saw the mud splattered across his face, and coating his hair and roared with laughter finding the situation hilarious, he soon joined in seeing how happy she was. They rolled around creating a mess. They were covered from head to toe, and neither one cared.

The rain had long since stopped, and he had offered to walk her home. They moved together in comfortable silence. Once they arrived at her door the anticipation of what would come next was killing him, but he remained silent. She turns to him, her face smeared with his muddy hand prints, she smiles, and he can't help but return it. He reaches up to rub some of the loose mud from her face. As he pulls away she grabs his wrist, turning her face into his hand leaving a simple kiss in the center of his palm, the feel of her lips on his skin once more cuts right through his heart.

"Thank you." She whispers.

He nods his head, and she moves passed him, and steps inside, taking one last peak at him before shutting the door. With one hand over her heart and the other against her lips, she sighs resting her head against the door. She's quickly drawn out of her thoughts of him when someone clears their throat, she wasn't aware of the audience waiting up for her. Stefan stands with her mother, both with matching expressions of shock and relief.

Stefan speaks up, "Tyler called me." At the mention of his name her body tenses and Stefan moves towards her. "He said you were bitten. He was worried when you didn't pick up your phone." She snorts, shooing him out of the way.

"I'm fine, and no I don't want to talk about it." She passes her mother, running a hand up her arm for reassurance that she means it when she says she's fine. Her expression relaxes and she leaves them alone to talk.

He eyes her up and down. "What?" She questions him.

"You're covered in mud. I don't think I've ever seen you so dirty." He laughs and she joins in. The marks on her arm are still some what visible, but they've healed for the most part. Stefan pulls her into his arms, and she welcomes the comfort he provides. "You've got to be more careful Caroline." He whispers into her crusted hair. "I don't just mean with the wolves." She knows, he knows. Klaus hadn't said a word when they arrived on her door step, but somehow Stefan knows he was here.

"I will, promise." She says, pulling out of his arms.

"I'll let you take a shower. By the way, you smell really bad." He jokes, and she shoves him out the door, laughing as he leaves.

"I don't smell that bad." She whispers, pulling up her shirt to sniff, and _oh, it's bad_. She strips in the hall before entering her room.

The shower's nice and hot before she gets inside. She washes her hair 3 times before she's certain the smell of filth is gone. She's still smiling thinking back on everything that had taken place tonight. When she enters her room, she stills, seeing the flower on her pillow. A single white rose, and a note that read, _to make you smile_, and she did just that. She'd have to thank him later.

He watched from the window as she flicked off her lamp and snuggled under the covers. When he was satisfied that she was asleep and safe, he took off.

The mansion seemed more lively then when he'd left it. Walking into the parlor he spotted Stefan looming by the fire. "Something I can help you with mate?"

"I just came to thank you, for what you did tonight." Klaus shrugs, pouring himself a drink. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"We both know you do." Klaus smiles at him over the rim of his glass. "It's appreciated." Walking passed Klaus, patting him on the shoulder like back in the day when they were considered friends.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I've said what I came to say." Before Klaus could coerce him back, Stefan vanished.

The clicking of heels caught his attention. Turning to the sound, he froze. Rebekah stood before him, undaggered. "Hello Nik. Miss me?"

"How did you, who freed you?" She sits near the fire with a wicked smile on her face. He didn't register the other person in the room.

The voice calls out, and he steps forward into the light. "I thought you'd learned your lesson brother." Klaus backs away, holding his hands out, "Elijah."


End file.
